With the growing awareness of health problems caused by a lack of exercise, popularity of exercising machines has increased steadily. Typically, these machines are designed for movements of specific body parts. For example, abdominal machines may be structured to induce exercises to strengthen the abdominal muscles.
Existing abdominal machines, however, are usually designed based on variations of the sit-up exercises. Effective abdominal exercises may incorporate a combination of movements involving a variety of muscles including the torso, legs, backs etc. Although there are many exercise machines available for exercising different parts of the body, these multipurpose exercise machines are usually heavy and expensive devices. Further, these devices are often designed to provide passive support for simple pivoting movements.
Therefore, traditional abdomen machines are not structured economically and effectively to facilitate a user to exercise abdomen muscles with active supports to induce difficult movements with high strength impacts.